Template talk:Confirm
Use This template is supposed to be used for anything that needs to be confirmed. Something that can only be proved by an image is part of that. This also goes for "themes" too. Not only does it need to be proved it needs to be sourced regardless if there's no sources in a section. SeaTerror (talk) 05:16, January 10, 2018 (UTC) If you demand an image as "evidence" for each and every statement, then there will be no end for it. That is true not only for games, but for every kind of source we ever used. E.g.: even just a simple chapter/episode reference, would be "questionable". After all, if I add a statement like "Luffy doesn't like eating crabs" referencing chapter XXX, what do you do to confirm it? If you doubt it, you go and check that reference yourself. That is the purpose of references, to cite the source of information so that people can double-check the information itself. It's not to bring over the wiki the source. And sure, you can upload an image of the source when it's not clear or to disprove a previous statement, we have done that many times in the past. Just you cannot expect to require that (it will also be technically difficult to do). An easy thing we can do, is maybe use more specific reference. I'm thinking for example for "big, single, source", like movies. Writing the rough timestamp in the reference would help find it again when checking (this would be the equivalent of pages for written sources). I'm not saying it should be required, just that it would be good practice. What could really help with this discussion would be to check out this forum that can add game guides to the playlist (i.e. walkthroughs).--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:27, January 10, 2018 (UTC) We would need proof any of those actually exist. Otherwise somebody can just make it up. The person adding it should provide the proof. Also that's not only what it was about Levi. This too. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/World_Government?action=history SeaTerror (talk) 17:38, January 10, 2018 (UTC) * General discussion: ** I understand that "someone can make it up", however my point was that the same issue is true for all the references on the wiki. We never required such evidence and doing it now does not simply affect game references, but the whole wiki because I can make it up any kind of reference. I simply think it's not feasible to require an image evidence for each reference. * About the specific cases: ** For the Straw Hat, I could agree to "not trust just on the word alone" the edit if it was done by an anon, for example. I also re-added to the part mentioning the developers statement. Since it's quoting a statement on an external site, it has to be properly linked. ** For the "themes" as you called, I believe we had similar discussions about trivia in general and I think the same can be applied here. E.g. think about character names and real life people, in that case, stating a character is based on a real-life person would be speculative because it implies Oda intended that (when we have such evidences, we add the reference instead), while simply pointing out they share a name is just what the trivia section is about. I believe the same reasoning can be applied to the "themes". Iirc the Straw Hat trivia was not even referenced. So the confirm tag is fine there until it gets one. But there's no need for a picture to prove it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:09, January 18, 2018 (UTC) How do you know somebody isn't making it up then? SeaTerror (talk) 19:14, January 18, 2018 (UTC) How is this any different than referencing something from the manga or anime? Someone could easily make a fact up at any time from any medium. We would look into the fact by checking the material they referenced. Sure, you can't access a video game as easily as a manga chapter, but there are YouTube walkthroughs and plenty of ways to see something in a video game. Might as well put the confirm tag on every single video-game only attack description because you haven't seen it with your own eyes. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:26, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Rufy is color-blind and left-handed. They look to me like any other reference we have on the wiki.(Spoiler:I made them up) Those are all bad examples since it's easy to actually prove that by following the series. Also no vandal knows how to use reference coding. SeaTerror (talk) Well did you? Did you check every source cited by references added by users? The kind of references you are trying to argue against were not added by vandals, but regular users. But those are not fine, while the "normal" ones are. What we are trying to tell you is that you are using double standards, not to mention that doing what you are suggesting is not feasible. If you are doubting a reference, any kind of reference, you are welcome to check the source and report if the information matches. None of these were added by regular users. My example of reference coding was because you used it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:22, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Have to bump this since the template is being removed incorrectly. "The design of this template is to point out statements on a page that are unreferenced." SeaTerror (talk) 19:13, February 12, 2018 (UTC) The statements on the straw hat page aren't unreferenced though, both of the trivia points literally state which video games feature the straw hats (though I would agree that the second point's statement about the official forums does need confirmation). Reference templates would just do the same. needed does not in any way necessitate actual images, much like a reference to a page in a chapter doesn't automatically allow you to see that specific page. If you don't trust the sources being given, then it's better to remove the points altogether. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:12, June 25, 2018 (UTC) It was the bounty page that got fixed later. That's not the point anyway. It was being removed on unreferenced statements with Rhavkin claiming the text itself was the source. "The design of this template is to point out statements on a page that are unreferenced." It shouldn't be removed at all in that way. SeaTerror (talk) 23:46, June 25, 2018 (UTC) If the source is given directly in the sentence (unless it's a website), then it is referenced. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:01, June 26, 2018 (UTC) I fixed my last message. SeaTerror (talk) 06:10, June 26, 2018 (UTC) OK? Not sure what the issue is here. If it's not referenced, and doesn't have the source accompanying it in the text or in picture (in the case of appearances), then the confirm tag belongs there. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:04, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Which is why this talk page was opened in the first place. Rhavkin is removing the confirm tag when it has to stay in. SeaTerror (talk) 18:11, February 27, 2019 (UTC) If there are clearly established rules here, there's no need for this to be active until she makes a case. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:02, February 27, 2019 (UTC)